What Can't Be Forgotten
by cheerchick01
Summary: Edward & Bella were HS sweethearts until Bella suddenly breaks it off w/o an explanation. Now 3 yrs later Edward is back in town for a new job. meeting is inevitable...especially when they end up working in the same place. Can they amend what's broken? AH
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys I'm trying out a new story and this time I'm determined to finish it. I hope you guys enjoy it **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**BPOV**_

Dark clouds started to form in the sky as I zoned out everything, even my dad talking to me. It was Sunday which means we are in Dean's diner having breakfast. We had been doing this since I was ten and as I've gotten older, we spend the time talking about the days we're not with each other.

"Bells...Bella, did you hear me?" Charlie, my dad was trying to get my attention.

"Oh, sorry, what did you say?"

"Your step brother is coming to visit in a couple of days and he told Brooke, he has big news."

Emmett and Brooke came into my dad's and my life when I was fourteen. Charlie had not been with anyone since my mom left him when I was only a couple of months old but when he fell off a ladder and ended up in the ER, he met the love of his life - Brooke. She sat down next to him and me with her fifteen year old son, Emmett who took her car on a test drive and crashed it into a tree. He was fine but she still wanted to make sure. Emmett and I watched TV as our parents talked and laughed together. Three years later, they got married. I couldn't be happier when Brooke came into his life. Charlie was finally happy after my mom broke his heart. Plus, I got an amazing brother and a wonderful step mother out of it.

"Oh no, it's never good when Emmett has big news." I took a sip of my coffee after talking.

"Yeah, I know." He said with a laugh.

Our waitress came over to bring our food to us. Charlie got country fried steak and I had the French toast. We didn't talk as we ate. It was comfortable silence, like always.

"You never did answer the question I asked you." He set down his fork then pushed the plate away.

"Huh?"

"When we first got here, I asked 'How are you doing?' and you never answered. So daughter of mine, please answer that simple question."

Damn it! I thought I got out of that. "Um...Work has been good. Alice got a bigger desk so she's even happier. Oh and the music editor got fired. I don't know why but last week I saw him leave the building with a box of his stuff." Before I could talk anymore, Charlie started to shake his head.

"Bella, I asked 'how you were doing' not 'how's the job?'."

I took in a deep breath "I'm fine." I tried not to look at him, knowing that I wasn't a good liar. I could be wrong but I swear I saw him roll his eyes. He doesn't believe me. Great.

My cell phone started to buzz. It was a reminder that I had ten hours until I needed to submit my new article. I'm one of the editors at the Seattle Times. I have been working there for two and a half years. I love every minute of it. And to my own surprise, I'm good at my job.

"Do you need get going?" Charlie asked.

"I can stay for a couple more minutes. What are you planning for today?"

"Nothing much. There's a big game on later."

We talked a little bit about the weather and how Brooke hopes she can plant some flowers in front of the house. When we got done talking, we headed out to our cars. Of course, we parked right next to each other.

"Bella?"

"Yeah" I answered him as I wrapped my arms around my chest. The wind started to pick up.

"I'm worried about you."

It caught me off guard. Charlie was never up front about feelings. I had to push back the tears that wanted to fall. I wish I could fake being ok or that maybe just maybe I would be ok, but there's no hope for me.

"There's no reason to be worried. I'm fine." I lied.

"Brooke and I were talking and we think-" I stopped him before he could say anything more.

"Dad, I'm fine. You guys don't need to worry." I put on my biggest smile "I have to get going. Give Brooke a kiss for me." I gave him a hug then got into the car.

Charlie held the door open "I love you, Bells."

"I love you, too. See you later."

As I drove to the office, I couldn't stop the tears falling from my eyes. I wiped them away. I had no right to cry, to be upset. I'm the one who broke his heart; the one who told him that toxic lie. My cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" trying to sound like I wasn't just crying.

"Bella? Are you ok? Why are you crying?" Alice's voice was panicked.

"I'm ok and I'm not crying."

"You are a horrible liar. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Alice. I'm fine." I tried to change the subject fast "Why did you call?"

"Oh, yeah. I got some hot office gossip." I rolled my eyes "I just found out that Jason, the music editor got fired because our favorite boss offered this big shot writer a job and he accepted it. I think Jasper's friends with the guy."

"Wait, did you just call our boss by his first name?"

One of the reasons why I got my job at the newspaper is that Alice, who has been Mr. Hale's secretary for three years, put in a good word. It's not the first time she's slipped up and probably won't be her last since I have a feeling that something is going on with them but she just won't tell me.

Alice mumbled 'shit' then talked, louder "I meant Mr. Hale. Are you coming to the office?"

"Yeah, are you there?" I asked.

"Yep, I will see you when you get here. Bye."

I had to run into the office because the rain started to come down. I hate rain! Yes, I live in Seattle and I have a hatred for rain. Just before the elevator doors could close, someone slipped their arm in so it could open again. As soon as I saw his face, I wanted to run for the stairs. Mike Newton. Ugh.

"Hey, Bella." Mike's the sports editor and every time I talked to him, he hits on me. He couldn't get it through his head that I wasn't into him.

"Hello, Mike. How are you doing today?" Even though I couldn't stand him, I always tried to be nice. My Parents taught me well.

"I'm doing pretty well now that I'm talking to you." I didn't say anything else. He made it uncomfortable. "Did you hear about the music guy?"

"Yeah, I heard that."

"Today is his first day. Sarah called dibs on him."

Sarah is the office slut. She calls "dibs" on every guy that comes into the office. "Well, that's good for Sarah. I bet they will have a good one night stand."

Mike's loud laugh made me jump up. It wasn't that funny. "That's a good one, Bella."

The elevator doors opened up and I almost ran out, not caring that was the fifteenth floor and my office was on the nineteenth floor. I could hear Mike yelling something like 'Hey! This isn't your floor' but I put my head down as soon as I got out of the elevator, pretending I didn't hear him. I waited ten minutes before going up to my floor. I let out a deep breath as I sat down at my desk. My office was right in the corner of the whole floor and it was right next to Mr. Hale's office. Alice always found reasons to come over and chat.

My office is basic: White walls, one window that faces another building, and a big desk. I have four framed photos that hang on the wall nearest to my desk. The first one is Alice, the second one is Charlie and Brooke at their wedding, the third is of Emmett and me, and the last one is my mom, Renee.

I turned on my mp3 player as I put the ear phones in. Indie rock filled my ears as I started to work on the story. Time flew by as I worked. It was one in the afternoon when Alice came into my office. She was holding a take-out bag from our favorite sandwich place - Tony's Subs.

"Hello, Miss Bella. I have lunch!" She jumped on my desk then handed me a sandwich.

"I so love you right now."

Alice let out a little giggle "I know. I'm awesome. So, have you been in your office the whole time since you got here?"

"Yeah, I have been working. Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders "I just wanted to know. Hey, I'm going to get us some sodas. Be right back."

As Alice jumped down from the desk, her cell phone fell out of her pocket. She walked out of my office, without realizing she didn't have her phone. I bent down and picked it up. It started to ring as I laid it on the desk. The caller ID read **Unknown Caller**.

I rolled my eyes as I picked up the phone, sometimes being an editor is annoying. Always have people calling for something or another, whether it be for coverage on a story or inside scoops.

"Hello, this is Bella." I said as I spoke into the receiver.

There was dead silence. "Hello" I said again but there still wasn't an answer. I shrugged my shoulders as I hung up the phone, chalking it up to wrong number then back to eating.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey guys glad I've got a few people interested **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**EPOV**_

What am I doing? Better yet what the hell am I thinking? What the hell is wrong with me? I had a great job in Los Angeles. Paid well. Sun all the time and girls galore, as if I'm even interested in them.

I guess I was trying to get my life back together when I got a job offer from Seattle and I decided to take took it. There _must_ be something wrong with me to say yes to this because I know for a fact she's still there. I mean sure my parents are happy that I'm finally coming home but _she_ is there. It hurts just thinking about her. I can't even say her name in my own thoughts without outwardly flinching. The only woman I have ever loved—still love. It kills me every time I think of her beautiful face or the way her kisses tasted.

I know I need to move on, I mean it's not healthy. I'm supposed to be a man who's got his life in line. I can't keep holding onto the past. She doesn't love me anymore.

"attention passengers we are beginning our descent into the Seattle, Washington area. Please find your way to your seat and fasten your seatbelt. Thank you." The flight attendant's announcement knocked me out of my inner thoughts. I heaved a sigh as I looked out the window at the city.

_I can do this_.

As soon as I got off the plane, I turned my phone back on noticing I had three missed calls. Two of them were from my mom, always the worrier. The last one was from Emmett. Not only was he my best friend, but also the step-brother of my ex. Its surprising how we've still been able to stay close given all the things that happened between me and her and me moving to L.A. on top of that. I highlighted Em's name and pressed the call button and began walking through the airport to get to baggage claim.

"Hey, Ed my man!" Emmett yelled as he answered.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Nothing much man. Are you in Seattle yet?"

"Yeah, just landed. Are you still in Vegas?"

I could hear someone in the background giggle which answered my question. I rolled my eyes. Typical Emmett.

"You know that your mom is going to kill you, right?"

"Ha. She just has to deal with it. I'm an adult. I can do whatever the hell I want."

"Yes, I know that but she is still going to kill you." I couldn't help but to laugh at the thought of Brooke yelling at her son.

"Whatever, dude. I have to go. I will see you soon."

"Alright, see you later."

I found the suitcases I brought along with me, leaving the rest of my stuff to the movers I hired to bring it up here and went outside to hail a cab.

As I jumped into the cab, I heard one of my favorite bands playing on the radio. It was Muse their song "Sunburn".

"Where can I take you?" The driver asked. He was big burly man old, couldn't be younger than 65 and had years of laugh lines on the side of his face. His voice was gruff which probably means he smokes at least a pack and a half a day.

"The Seattle Times please." He nodded then started to drive away. I began humming along with the song.

"Ever been to Seattle before son?"

"Yeah I actually used to live in Washington up until a few years ago, then I moved to L.A. for better jobs and to get out of this dreary place."

He nodded as he listened then replied "yeah the rain's a little hard to get used to if you're used to sunshine and rainbows, but it grew on me and my wife years back and despite all the hustle and bustle of this city we couldn't leave it, if we tried."

If only he knew the dreary part for me wasn't the rain. I mumbled something in return and then sat back and looked out the window as he maneuvered us through traffic.

As he drove I saw familiar buildings and old hang outs each bringing back glimpses of the many memories I had made here.

I have always loved this city. I suddenly realized how much I had missed it. Los Angeles would never be my home even if I spent more than three years there. This is where I belonged. Seattle would always be my home.

We stopped in front of a tall building with mirrored glass windows with _Seattle _Times written just above the revolving doors.

Now or never.

I paid the driver then walked through the door of my new job as the new music editor at the Seattle Times. I met the owner of the newspaper, Jasper Hale, last year and we became fast friends. He offered me the job last month and who was I to refuse a better paying job. As I walked to the elevators to head up to the fifteenth floor where I was told my office would be, I noticed a woman with bright fiery red hair quickly headed in my direction.

"Hello," She held out her hand as she approached slightly winded "My name is Sarah Perry."

I shook her hand "It's nice to meet you. I'm Edward Cullen. I'm the new music editor for The Seattle Times."

Sarah smiled sweetly. "That is wonderful. Welcome Mr. Cullen I'm the overall assistant for _The Seattle Times. _Well if you ever need anything or need someone to show you around I would gladly help you get into the swing of things here."

I gave a slight smile "I'm originally from this area and it hasn't been that long since I wasn't here so I should be fine, but thanks anyway Misses Perry."

"It's Miss, I'm not married." She finished off her statement with a wink and took a business card out of her satchel. "Well still call me whenever"

"I'll be sure to then" I gave a slight nod as the door to the elevator opened and I hopped in. "Goodbye Ms. Perry." 

The elevator dinged with my arrival to the fifteenth floor. I stepped out and looked around at the place where I would be working for an indefinite time. It was nice and comfortable with modern furniture and fixings placed throughout the space. I walked through the area toward what would be my new office and was pleasantly surprised to see that my office already had a desk, a computer, and since stereo system to help out with music selection.

I placed my briefcase on the table and plopped down into the chair glancing around at the office before noticing a note on the keyboard. It was from Jasper.

_Edward, so glad you decided to come join the team here in Seattle. I'm sure everyone will be excited to have someone new on board. You should fit in very well with the team. Once you have settled into your office a bit come up to my office and we can catch up. It's on the nineteenth floor and when you see the biggest office you know you've found mine –Jasper_

I let out a soft chuckle as I read the last line. Typical Jasper, always wanting to joke.

Well now is as good as any time since I'm not really settling into anything today. Getting up from the chair and headed back out toward the elevators my phone buzzed in my pocket. Looking down to retrieve it I was completely thrown off my balance as someone ran full force into me.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." The small women said. I had never seen someone that small since Alice—wait "Alice?"

She looked up at me and was as shocked as I was. "Edward?"

I nodded.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Alice asked as she gave me a tight hug. For such a tiny girl she sure has a strong body.

"I work here. Or well I will be working here. I officially start next Monday. I'm the new music editor for _The _Times. What are you doing here?"

"I work here, too. Have been for a while. I thought you were in L.A. though?"

"I moved back" I answered with a shrug "It was time for a change of scenery."

Alice ran her hand over her face then whispered "Damn it." Before I could ask what was wrong, she started to talk. "Edward, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Stay away from the nineteenth floor, ok?"

I gave her a confused look "Well Alice, I have to go up there. Jasper's office is on that floor."

"Fine but call me before you go up there. Let me see your cell phone." I handed it to her. She gave it back after she put her number in my phone. "Don't ask me why, ok? "

"Ok, but I'm going up to his office right now. Do I still need to call you?"

Alice rolled her eyes "No, it will be fine this time but next time call me, ok?" I nodded then she walked away with a wave towards me.

I put my head back down to read the text message that caught my attention earlier. Just Emmett _Hey I forgot to tell you. The key to my apartment is under the doormat._ As I pressed the button for the nineteenth floor I texted back him _Thanks. I will make sure to get a place before you get back._

"Hey Edward!" Jasper greeted me as I walked into his office "I'm so glad you're finally here."

"I'm glad to be here, too. Oh and thanks for the set up in my office you didn't have to do that."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm just happy I finally have an amazing writer who knows his music. The last guy was…Let's just say he really… sucked ass for lack of a better term." I let out a small laugh at that as he went on. "So, do you like your office?"

"oh yeah, it's great. I can't wait to start writing."

Jasper smiled as he took a sip of his coffee "And I know I have said this about a million times but thank you again for taking me up on the offer. I really think you will make the music section on the newspaper so much better."

"You're welcome, Jasper and thanks for welcoming me into your newspaper." We talked for a while about newspaper and sports. When he started to talk about this wonderful woman he was dating, I couldn't take it. My jealousy started to get the best of me and I had to quickly changed the subject before we got into some territory I didn't want to go to right then. I left when Jasper had to get back to working. I went back to my office and started to write about a new band I really liked. I just hope it would be fine with Jasper. I don't know how much time past when I pulled out my cell phone. I found Alice's number then called it. I didn't know why. Alice was her friend, not mine. It only took a couple times to ring when I heard her voice.

"Hello." It wasn't Alice's voice. It was her voice. Her beautiful, innocent, and of course, intoxicating voice. Bella Swan. The girl I still love who does not love me.

"Whatever." She said then the line went dead. I just sat there with my mouth wide open.

**A/N: well there is chapter two. I think I'm going to do alternate POVs almost every chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed and don't be afraid to leave a review. See you in a few days! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of course.**_

_**A/N - Wow! I'm speechless! I really did not like that many people would like this story. I'm amazed! Thank you so much for all of the reviews, alerts, and faves! You guys rock my world! I hope you all like this chapter and of course, I would love it with all of my heart if you all leave reviews. **_

_**Bella**_

It was almost ten when I finally finished my story. With it sent to where it needs to be, I was ready to go home. As I got into the elevator, Sarah Perry, the office slut and her wannabe friends were giggling about something. I gave them a cheeky smile before settling into the back of the elevator. I tried not to listen to them but I found myself very curious so I listened in.

"I couldn't focus on anything but how hot he was" Sarah told her friends.

"I haven't seen him yet. Did you noticed if he had a ring on or did he talk about a girlfriend?" One of the friends asked.

Sarah laughed "No ring and I'm pretty sure he doesn't have a girlfriend."

"How could you tell?" The other one asked.

"I know these things, girls. Besides if he did I'm sure he left her back in LA. There is _no way_ Edward Cullen has a girlfriend."

I gasped softly. Did she just say _his_ name? Edward Cullen? _My_ Edward? This cannot be happening. Sarah cannot be talking about him. He's in Los Angeles, Right? I just heard her wrong. That's it. Edward can't be here. Oh god, I cannot handle it if he's really here.

When we got to the first floor, I moved out of the way so Sarah and her friends could get through but before the doors could close. I asked her a question.

"Sarah. Who is the new music editor?"

She turned to face me "Edward Cullen." She smiled before she stated "he's tall green eyes nice bod and is going to be all mine." She finished her statement with a wink before she strutted out of the elevator to catch up with her group of girls.

I let the elevator doors close as I stood there, shocked. This was really happening. He's really here. Did he know I worked here, too? Would he care? Does he want to see me? Does he still love me?

All these thoughts ran through my head as I stood in the elevator alone in my own mind. I shook my head. Edward couldn't love a person who broke his heart. He would never want me again. I closed my eyes, tightly**. **I didn't want to remember the last time I saw his beautiful face but the memory came rushing into my head without a gate to stop it.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

_My hands were shaking as I opened the door. I hate that he knocks. This was his home. This was the apartment we shared when we both turned eighteen. And now, he was coming here to pick up his stuff. _

_Edward kept his head down as he walked into the apartment. He was carrying a large box with him. I closed the door, hoping this wouldn't hurt too much. I was a fool to actually believe that. I watched as he put his clothes, CDs, and all of the other things that were his in that box. When he finally looked at me, I could see that he was crying. I had never seen him cry before._

_Shit! Shit! Why does he have to love me that much? Why can't this be simple? Why can't he just go to L.A and forget about me? I wanted so badly to hug him, to feel him in my arms. To make the pain go away but I can't. I couldn't. Edward has to leave. Follow his dreams. Live the life he can't have with me._

_"Are you going to say anything?" Edward asked, breaking the silence._

_"What do you want me to say?" I whispered. My voice was trying to break._

_"I want you to tell me you lied and you still love me. I want you to tell me you can't live without me" He took in a deep breath "I want you, Bella. I need you. I love you with everything I have. Why can't you see that? I can't function correctly without the other half of my heart."_

_I closed my eyes and turned the other way, fidgeting with the tapered bottom of my oversized sweatshirt. I wish I could tell him the truth. I want him. I need him. And of course, I love him. "Please, Edward, let's just make this as easy and painless as possible."_

_"I can't believe you would say that! There's no way this can be easy and painless. You are giving up on us Bella! You are fucking up what we had and what we can still have." He dropped the box on the ground then walked over to me. He placed his hands on each side of my face pulling it up towards him then kissed me. I was too weak to stop. I didn't want to stop. I pushed my body against his. Our lips became wild. We had not kissed in over a week, which felt like a lifetime. I pulled away from him. I made my choice and I had to live with the consequences._

_"I will never give up on you. You are everything to me. Please, never forget that." Edward picked up his box then started to walk out but before he left, he whispered gently into my ear "I love you, Isabella" He kissed the side of my head then walked out of the door and out of my life._

_I fell to the floor as I covered my mouth. Horrid cries ripped through my body and I could not do anything to stop them. I shook as I cried so hard that I could barely get air back into my lungs to start it all over again._

When I left the building I hurriedly rushed to my car and headed home. I didn't let myself think about Edward. It hurts my heart too much when I think about how close he was to me and I couldn't talk or touch him. As I entered the apartment that I shared with Alice, I was glad that she wasn't home yet. I needed to be alone. I put down my bag then took off my jacket.

I went into the kitchen to get a bottle of wine and a glass. With slow music playing in the background and dark red wine in my glass, I filled the bathtub with hot water. I slipped my naked body into the water then started to drink the wine. I quickly finished the bottle in no time and had a slight buzz from it too. I just wanted to feel numb for right now. I finally let my mind play with memories of how Edward looks. I could see his bronze hair, beautiful green eyes, and his incredible body. I wish could kiss him, be held in his arms. I miss the warmth of his body. I miss how I felt when we made love. I miss him.

"Bella! Are you home?" Alice yelled from the front door.

"I'm in the bath Al. I'll be out in a little while." I yelled back. I just needed a few more minutes to myself, just a little bit longer with just me and my memories.

Sighing, I got out of the tub and wrapped myself up in my robe.

"Hey Alice." I greeted her as I walked into the living room. The bottle of wine made me tipsy so I wanted to make sure I sat down.

Alice could see that I was drinking but she didn't say anything which made me grateful and confused at the same time. "When did you get home?"

"I think it was around eleven. Where have you been?"

Alice smiled then jumped on the sofa "I need to tell you something."

"Um…alright." She took a seat next to me before taking a deep breath and letting it out in a whoosh.

"Ok, I have been wanting to tell you this for a long time but I have been worried about how you would take it so I didn't tell you." She picked up my hand "I'm in love with Jasper Hale."

I just looked at her, shocked. I had a feeling that something was going on but love was nothing I expected. I never saw that coming and she didn't tell because she was worried. I felt so guilty that my best friend couldn't tell me about the guy she was dating.

"Bella? Please say something. Are you mad at me?"

"No, of course, I'm not mad at you. I just wish you could have told me sooner. I'm so happy for you, Alice. Jasper is a great guy. You have to tell me everything."

Alice was almost jumping up and down as she told me anything. They both had crushes on each other for two years, too scared to say anything. Then last year, Jasper told her. They had their first kiss that night. She went on about their first date, and how Jasper spent so much money just to impress her, which she said was _totally _unnecessary since she was already _soooo _into him. Alice was giggling when she talked about their first time making love. He was the best she has ever had. Then tonight while they were at the movie theaters, Jasper whispered into her ear 'I love you, Alice Brandon'. She jumped on his lap and told him how much she loved him back. Which then ended up with them making out in the theatre and then kicked out of the movie theatre for "inappropriate display of affections." I laughed at the pout on her face since she said she didn't see the problem with what she was doing.

When she was finished splurging her love life, I gave her a big hug "That's so amazing, Alice! I'm so happy for you guys."

To celebrate Alice's good news, we watched a very cheesy romantic movie. I didn't say anything about Edward. This is her night to be happy and not worrying about me.

At least one of us can have a chance at true love and happiness.

A/N - Did you like it? I really hope you all did! Thanks again for reading! By the way, I really love reviews so don't forget to leave one! Thank you and see you guys at the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: As stated in previous chapters I do not own anything. **

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and alerts and other such things that pertain to WCBF. I enjoy doing what I do and enjoy that you guys enjoy the story. Just a heads up this is a really short chapter and I'm sorry for that but Edward doesn't have a lot to say today :P**

**So anyway enjoy!**

**Go forth and Read!**

_**Edward**_

Bella's voice still rang in my head. I knew this would happen. I mean how could it not, I'm living in the same city as her. It was bound to happen I just didn't expect it to be so soon.

And this was too soon.

_Extremely _too soon.

If hearing her voice did this me, was it going to be this hard when I see her face to face? I wish she would have said more. I hadn't hurt her voice in over three years yet it still sounded like it used to. Like what I thought and dreamt how it sounded. Just like bells. Delicate wedding bells.

I didn't want to remember when she broke up with me or the last time I saw her beautiful face so I remembered a happy moment.

_Six years ago…_

_I had been out of town for two weeks visiting my grandmother in New York. She needed some help with things and though I missed her I begged and pleaded to see if Bella could go with me. It was the longest time we had been apart since we both were fifteen. We called each other a couple of times a day but it still felt like I had not seen Bella in years. I ran up the stairs to the apartment. The elevator was too slow, I needed to see her._

_"Bella! Bella!" I yelled as I opened the front door. I ran into living room, thinking she was there, but let down when she wasn't._

_"Oh my god, Edward?" Bella ran out of the kitchen. Her brown hair was in a messy bun. She was wearing a tank top and shorts. That was the cleaning outfit. The wash cloth she was holding fell to the ground. "Oh my god! You're home!" I opened my arms and she ran into them jumping onto me and wrapping her legs around my waist. _God I missed her._ Breathing her in I closed my eyes and squeezed just a little bit tighter than before. Two weeks was just way too long to go without her again. _

_I leaned back so I could look into her eyes. _

"_hi" I whispered before I pressed a light kiss first to her lips then to her forehead. I leaned back to look into her deep brown eyes and couldn't stop the smile that appeared on my face as she whispered hi back. _

_. There was no need to talk anymore past those two words. We needed our lips together, molded as one as if she were the last fresh breath of air I had. I don't know how long we stood there kissing, Bella with her arms around my neck, hands in my hair and legs wrapped around my waist. And me holding her against me as much as my strength would allow. _

_As we pulled apart, I walked us into my room. My hand ran underneath her top. Her skin felt like a delicate sheet of satin against my calloused hands (a product of the all the handiwork I had done for my grandmother over the span of the two weeks with her). The touch of Bella's bare skin was slowly beginning to drive me crazy. We'd fooled around in the past and I always knew when to stop, but right now it was as if I couldn't get enough of her. No amount of skin shown was enough for me. _

_She seemed to have the same thoughts as me because her fingers kept pulling at my shirt then finally getting it off my back. I laid her down on the bed then pulled her own top off. My lips touched her chest in a light kiss as she moaned my name. I gradually moved up her body. Kissing and suckling at her delicious skin until I finally reached her mouth again. Our kissing was slow and sensual until we finally broke off. Finally sated, I pulled her into my arms as she laid her head on my chest. _

_"How was the plane ride?" she asked._

_"Good, it was boring but good. Maybe it would have been a little better if I had you there to accompany me. I said as I gave her a slight squeeze. "How was cleaning?"_

_Unlike most girls who would watch tv or paint their nails when they had nothing to do, Bella liked to clean. Bella giggled "You know me too well." She kissed my chest before talking again "I wish I could of gone with you. I was miserable without you by my side and I don't care how needy that sounded. I missed you _so_ much Edward" Her voice was breaking which made me pull her closer to me, if that was even possible._

_"I missed you too baby. I never want to leave you like that again."_

_She looked into my eyes hers glistening with unshed tears "Then don't."_

"_Never" I whispered back before I pulled her back into my chest and snuggled down into the bed._

My cell phone ringing interrupted me from the memory of that day. The caller ID read **Mom**

"Hey mom," I said as I answered the phone.

"You know it would have been nice if you called me the second you got off the plane, Edward. I would never of known if you died or got hurt or lost. Sheesh I was very worried."

I rolled my eyes at her overprotectiveness. "I'm sorry, mom. I wanted to get to the newspaper to talk with Jasper about the job I am going to have. Do you forgive me?"

"Oh honey, of course, I do. Are you coming to the house? Your father and I would love to see our only child."

I laughed at that "You have tons of people to take care of, family or not. But yeah, I will be there soon. "

Her voice became more cheerful "That's wonderful. I will see you then. I love you, Edward."

I smiled "I love you too, mom."

I decided to go to Emmett's apartment before I went to my parent's house. I wanted to drop off my suitcase and clean up. After all being on an airplane was never a refreshing ride, no matter is it was only an hour and a half plane ride.

I called for a taxi driver as I walked out of the building, quickly getting in and driving through the traffic to Emmett's apartment. I reached down and pulled the key from under the mat. I shook my head, wondering how his apartment had yet to get broken into. I mean seriously Emmett, you live an apartment building why the hell would you need a welcome mat. Can you really get any cheesier? I dropped my stuff down inside the door and quickly got myself reacquainted with the place before doubling back to the kitchen to get something to drink. I went to pull the fridge door open but stopped when I saw there was a photo pinned to the fridge with a magnet.

It was of Bella and Emmett. It seemed to be pretty recent too. They both were doing silly faces. It was as if she hadn't changed one bit, if anything she filled into her body more and her hair was a bit longer but that was it. She was still just as beautiful as she was three years ago. I got myself a can of soda then went into the living room. It would do me no good, looking at that photo, knowing that it was something I could not have.

An hour later I was settled into the room at Emmett's and was on my way my parents' house for dinner. As I got into yet another taxi I realized that I needed to get a car as soon as possible because this fare was eating up my funds. The drive wasn't too long and for that I was grateful. I was tired of cooped up and to be honest, not driving myself gave me a lot of time to think to myself and the thing that always seemed to be at the forefront of my mind was Bella. Even more so than usual since I had not only seen her picture but also heard her voice, no matter how little she actually spoke.

We pulled up in front of the house that I had grown up in. It was always a bit ostentatious especially for a family of only three but it was homey and would always be where I would go back to. And besides I always had enough friends to fill the house so it never felt lonely.

I quickly paid the driver and hopped out the back of the cab. "Hello!" I called out as I opened the door.

Nothing had changed in the past year since I had been there and for that I was glad.

"Edward, is that you?" My mom asked from upstairs.

"Yeah it's me mom. Ihow else would it be" I replied, meeting her at the bottom of the stairs. "You know someone your age shouldn't be running down the stairs like that." I smirked.

She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed tightly "I'm so happy you're home."

I squeezed back "happy to be home mom"

She pulled back from me, giving me a smack on the back of the head as she did.

"_ouch! _ What was that for?"

"That'll show you not to make fun of the women who birthed your big head." She placed her hands on her hips then looked around me towards the door. "Where are your suitcases?"

I winced. I knew my mom very well and telling her I wasn't staying here would make a very loving Esme Cullen very upset. "oh well I decided to stay with Emmett until I find my own place."

"Oh…Ok, can you stay for dinner? Your father will be home then." I could tell she was upset but was trying not to show it.

"Of course, I can. So, what should we do while we wait for dad to come home?"

We spent the time talking about what had happened since the last time I was up here. About my job in L.A. and the people I met. I went on about all of the amazing singers and bands I got a chance to talk to and the ones I couldn't stand. Everything under the sun. She didn't ask about my dating situation though, she knew better. When I finished talking, my mom started to chat about all of the remodeling she has done to the second level of the house and the backyard. She was just about to tell me about her new client when we heard the front door open.

"Esme, are you home?" My dad yelled as he entered into the house.

"Yes, honey. We're in the living room."

He walked into the living room then a smile beamed on his face when he saw me "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." I got up from the sofa to give him a hug "It's great to see you, Edward."

"It's great to see you too, dad."

As we ate dinner, my dad talked about his day then he asked me a million questions. One of them caught me off ground.

"So, are you dating anyone?" I almost chocked on my green beans. Yes, my mother knew better but my father was a different story. "There are some wonderful nurses at the hospital who would love a date with you."

I finished my glass of water before I answered him "I'm not dating right now, dad."

My dad let out a heavy sigh "Edward it's been three years. I think it's time—"

"Dad _please._"

He was going to say something else but my mom stopped him with a warning look. I would have to thank her later for that. It would probably be good for me to go on dates but I couldn't get over Bella.

Even if she doesn't love me anymore, I still love her with my whole heart.

As the saying goes, you always want what you can't have.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it took me so long to get this out. I'm trying to post once a week. Anyway tell me what you think.**

**What do I need to fix? What do you want more of? **

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**Thank you **


End file.
